


A Dark Chance

by Lhove



Category: Baekho - Fandom, NU'EST, 姜东昊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhove/pseuds/Lhove
Summary: just, you f**k Baekho.
Relationships: youxbaekho
Kudos: 4





	A Dark Chance

就是搞虎，前后有意义  
in English:Just do something sexy(R18)to Baeekho（xx）

你出差在外。

一个普通的夜晚，你心血来潮，大半夜的自己一个人跑去首尔出名的一间24-hours酒吧买醉。后来喝得上头了，你感觉头脑有些昏涨，四周又太过吵闹，你决定到洗手间去冷静一下。

洗手间内。

你正将冷水往脸上泼，身后忽然传来些动静。又是一阵心血来潮，你抬起头，睁着被水迷得有些模糊的眼睛从镜子里往后看去。但这一看，你立即就移不开视线了，你被那个扶着门、步履稍有不稳走进来的人震慑住了。你屏住呼吸，随手用衣袖抹掉脸上的水，好让视线更加清晰。

你看清楚了，如此不可置信，但又这样真实，你的心跳霎如鼓擂——

你遇见了他。

你对姜东昊其实已经垂涎很久了。

当然这么说可能不太准确，因为你是个正宗的大好青年。只是作为一个同样正宗的gay，偶尔在脑中意淫发泄一下也无可厚非。

你第一次见到姜东昊是在一家韩国烤肉店。菜很好吃，直到你在电视里看到那个四人组合以前，你都这样认为的。

他们身着黑衣在舞台上唱跳，背后是暗红布置的帘幕，暧昧的场景、动听的旋律吸引了你的眼球，你开始认真看起来。镜头拉近，你看到了每个人的脸，从颜值方面来说，你对这个组合可谓一见钟情。

一曲完毕，你意犹未尽，尤其是里面某个匆匆一瞥却让你颇有印象的成员，你对他有了兴趣。于是饭菜味同嚼蜡，你扒拉几口吃完便快速回了家。

你放弃了日常午休时间，而是打开某弹幕视频网站输入方才记住的歌名Dajevu。你找到了刚才看到的视频，插入耳机，开始欣赏。看完后，发现侧栏还有1p名为“西装版”， 而西装、制服一直是你的心头爱，于是毫不犹豫地点击继续观看。

你看了十次了，还是停不下来。这个男团似乎将你对这种爱好的渴望和美妙展现得淋漓尽致，每个人都那么好看，各有各自不同的气质。不过在第二次时，你还是开始有所偏心地开始关注你最感兴趣的他——通过弹幕，你认识了每一个人，也包括他——Nu’est的主唱姜东昊，艺名白虎。

你觉得这个男人真的很适合西装，而穿着西装的他又真的很合你的口味。西服外套、白色内衬、黑色领带在他身上展现出了别样的诱惑与性感气息，配合上他有力到位的动作，简直让你移不开眼。后面的八次，你基本都在focus on him。你从未觉得，有人能将跳舞这些动作做得如此完美，而现在，他完完全全catch住了你。

你继续看。直到该去上班了，才恋恋不舍地离开。

但他从此深刻脑海。

你有些变了。每天都忍不住打开有关他的视频观看，没有个三五次根本不够。你还顺藤摸瓜，找到许多和他们有关的mv，一有空就抓紧看。而观看时，你的目光始终只追随某一个人，甚至反复倒带去欣赏。你的午休没有了，早睡早起的好习惯也推迟了，但你觉得很快乐。

你渐渐发现了更多他的魅力，于是深陷其中无法自拔。没有多久，你的手机壁纸锁屏、社交平台账号都被这个男人占满了。你的人生从未有追星这个成分，而现在，也被他开辟了新的世界。每天早上，新的开始，你只要想到他，就感觉心情舒畅、充满动力。

这种上头的感觉你从未体会过，它来势汹汹，让你根本无法抗拒。但也没什么不好，还为生活增添了乐趣，所以你很快接受了它。

你的生活离不开姜东昊了。

某个夜晚，你在公司受了委屈，很晚才回到家。一身疲惫压得你几乎喘不过气。休息了一会儿，你打开了平板。你觉得还是只有看看他，才能让自己好受点儿。

事实也的确如此。你不明白他究竟有什么魅力，没有多久，他就把你从郁闷中拉到了他的世界。你放松自我，全身心地沉浸其中。看着他的身姿，听着他的声音，你的脑中忽然如白雾侵袭般迷朦地放空。

突然思绪万千。突然想要接近他......即使知道自己只是他无数粉丝中的一个。

不知过了多久，你回过神来，却感觉到一丝不对。你低头望去——你竟对他起反应了。

你叹了一口气。那一瞬，你感到羞耻、不安，但是很快你就直视了这份欲望，毕竟那就是生理上最本能的冲动。

当白色喷涌而出时，有几星落到了屏幕上，镜头正好给了他特写，你的心脏在刹那一窒。

你看着一条条划过屏幕的弹幕，眼前失神……

“姜白虎 很性感！”

“虎子杀我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“虎子我想扯掉你的领带撕开你的衬衫啊！”

……

后来公司外派员工去韩国出差交流时，你毫不犹豫地毛遂自荐。顺带一提，你高中毕业时外语考的正是韩语，因而顺理成章地得到了这个机会。

其实你私心的成份很多——韩国，是他的所在地。去到那里，和他在同一片天空下呼吸，是不是就能和他更靠近一些？

但全然未想、也出乎意料——

这么近。

你的身体反应比大脑快多了。没来得及多想，你已经上前去，伸手在姜东昊的身前挡了挡，并装作不认识他，避免给他带来困扰，问道：“还好吗？”

走近了你才发现，他穿的正是dajevu时期那样子的西装。他抬起头，站直了看向你的时候，你几乎错觉他是从那个视频里走了出来。

蓬松而微卷的黑发，银白色耳链在灯光中闪着不算耀眼的光，空气刘海之下，那双眼睛正向你投来和视频中如出一辙的、带着高傲漠然与漫不经心的眼神。

你猛地有些恍然，迅速移开了放在他脸上的眼神，视线下移，却又看到了他的西装外套，那件衣服贴在他身上显得那么修裁得当，就连里面白衬衫的褶皱光影都让你觉得美妙。你清晰地感觉到自己的心跳在加快，即使你表面看起来仍镇定自若.

姜东昊轻轻摇头，神情很快变成了你所熟悉的、带着淡淡笑意的样子：“嗯.....我没事。”

可他看起来一点都不像没事的样子。你早就注意到他微红的脸庞与不正常的汗湿，即便他在对你礼貌地微笑，也掩盖不了他并不平常的状况。你在心中一边默念“得罪了”，一边挽住他的手臂扶住了他。他身上的温度和带着酒精的气息清晰地传来，你只希望不要被他发现你此刻狂喜与失措交杂的慌乱。

姜东昊僵了一下，没有抗拒你的帮助。

这已经很让你开心了。你放开他，继续问道：“你看起来不是很好，需要帮忙吗？”

姜东昊转身关上洗手间外门，看起来有所犹豫。可能得益于你大好青年的形象，也可能得益于他也摄入了酒精，警惕有所下降，辗转几番，他还是对你说：“能麻烦送我去最近的旅店吗？最好不要让别人看到我。”

如果换做别人，早就觉得他奇怪又诡异了。可你不一样，这正中你的下怀。

于是你很快点头同意。还没来得及思考“怎样不被别人看见”，你就见姜东昊就迈开步子往窗边走去，一边走一边说：“那我们翻窗出去。”

你一下子有点惊。不过姜东昊没给你太多惊讶的时间就付诸于行动，他甚至没有助跑，只是在窗下深呼吸了一口气，把拳握住又松开，然后就利落地一个弹跳撑住窗口跃了上去。

他看了看窗外，回头对你说：“还好，不太高。”

你没有动。你并不是怕自己跳不上去，你是彻底被近距离接触到的姜东昊迷住了。能够克制不适冷静处理，对于陌生人不知道是自信还是单纯的信任，直率又行动派；还有被窗口旁边的灯光清晰地勾勒出来的线条，身体、五官，无一不流畅英挺，带给你的视觉冲击强烈而美好......

见你一时没有反应，姜东昊偏了偏头，笑着问：“怎么，要援助吗？”

他对你伸出手。

你能看出他的笑容有多勉强。明明自己已经很不舒服了，还要用这样的姿态对待别人，这个人真的是......

你回过神，摇了摇头：“不了，我走大门过来和你会合吧。”

这个回答还无形地夸了那只白虎的跳跳能力，真机智。

说完，你转身，几乎是跑着从大门绕过去。你只怕耽误一秒，你就要错过他。

你来到洗手间外面的草坪，却看到姜东昊一手扶着墙，另一手捂着额头，半蹲在墙根。他的状况似乎更不好了。

你赶忙跑过去，蹲在他身边，无意中扫到他裸露在外的手，发觉他的身体正在发烫，甚至已经有些严重了。

你马上扶他站起来，问：“怎么了？要去医院吗？”

姜东昊也立即回答，说话之间带出了一丝丝轻微的喘息：“不，不用，去旅馆就好。”

你没有再劝，因为对于他的情况，你大概了然于心了。并且你想他应该是也了解自己的状况，加上碍于身份，所以即便如此也不去就医。

借着灯光，你看清了他的脸，那张英挺凌厉的脸庞此刻既没有了舞台上的气势，也没有了平日里的单纯，浅薄的绯红和汗水让其蒙上的那一层意味，被你命名为“诱惑”。

天啊。你想。来了，他最致命的性感魅力。

若非气氛和情况实在不太容许，你也想现在就对他表示倾慕，也想现在就对着他起反应，也想现在就对他做哪怕只是最浅程度的一些什么事情......。

但是你知道时机还未成熟，所以你继续用演戏来把控局面。你或许也理智所剩无几了，因为你放弃了一切合理措施，而是让事情顺着这个方向继续发酵下去。你真的想试试看.....能不能有一线机会......

神游天际的后果是，你太久没放手了，以至于姜东昊看你的眼神有了疑惑。你没有避开，顺着他的目光回望过去，甚至大胆地用手擦了擦他的指尖。他轻轻皱了一下眉，你立即放开他，并告诉他你开了车来，可以直接帮他代驾。

但是姜东昊似乎对你开始有所疑忌了。或许男人在这方面总是有着同样准确的直觉，他终于把你和自己目前状况结合起来，对你有了“危险”的认知。

不过出于各种心理你都不想让他离开。你装作毫不在意的样子，从口袋拿出了雪佛兰科迈罗的钥匙：“那就去酒店吧。你可能发烧了，我们快走吧，到时我帮你去药店买点药就好。”

你对着爱驾按了按开锁键，径直走过去。从倒后镜里，你看到姜东昊跟了上来。你主动拉开后门，让他坐进去。

Good job。

首尔的夜晚依旧繁华。

你驾车载着一只白虎行驶在异国的这片灯火喧嚣之中，思绪如灯光般多彩而迷离。

夜是很美，不过你眼中自有更好的光景。

保证行车安全的同时，你频频抓住机会从后视镜去看后座的人。在一次红灯的间隙里，你看到姜东昊斜倚着车门，闭眼憩息。或许是为了散热，他不知什么时候解开了自己白衬的前两颗扣子，领带松歪地搭在光滑白皙的胸口上，星星的一角从衬衣边缘刺出，随着他稍为急促的呼吸起伏，显得隐忍却又张扬。

他就这样靠在那里，放下了所有戒备——至少看起来是这样。

你看着他，瞳孔聚焦逐渐涣散。你甚至没有发觉，自己的眼神已经变得露骨而危险。

你把车停好在特意选的五星级酒店的停车场，然后走下车，从另一边开了车后门，坐进去，轻轻点了点仍闭着眼的姜东昊的肩膀：“我们到了。......还好吗？”

“嗯......”姜东昊带着气音地回答你，过了一会儿才慢慢睁眼。在这段时间内，你又打量了他一遍，万分确定他的情况正如你所想。

你暗暗握了握拳。这是什么小说桥段里才会有的猎艳机会。

姜东昊忍着越来越强的不适和奇异的热潮，兀自边打开车门边步履不稳地下了车，而后又转身过来，俯靠着车门向车里的你递过来一张印着一串号码的名片。他努力地用早已被欲望迷蒙的脸笑了一下：“你回去吧，改天我找机会答谢你......”

从这个角度，你清楚地看见了他的衣襟之下。酒精的作用蒸腾而上，星星的嚣芒像刀锋一样，倏然挑断了你那条名为理智的线。

你想起来自己方才还酒驾了。既然人设已经崩了，你突然就不想再做个大好青年了。

因而你没有接他的名片，而是顺着卡片拉住了他的手，从他站着的方向推着他下了车。在他错愕的眼神中，你拉着他到前台开了一间大床房。

你把房卡拿在手里，姜东昊想接过去，你举起来不让他够到，略带沙哑地说：”我送你上去吧。”

“我可以自己上去的，你先走吧。”

尽管姜东昊在说着不用麻烦别人之类的话，可你能看出来他的神志都已经被侵蚀得很模糊了。你对他别了别眼，示意他去看周围那些、自从你们进来，就时不时钉在他身上的视线：“既然已经决定帮你了，就一定会帮到底。看看周围，你觉得在这么危险的环境我会放任你一个人不管不顾吗？”

姜东昊看了看四周，似乎对你的用词有些不解：“.....危险？没关系，我能照顾好自己的......”

之前不是对我有都会所戒备了吗，现在怎么这么没有警惕心？

你毫不怀疑如果你离开几步，姜东昊马上会被染指。权当他是被药力烧坏脑了，你瞪了一些不怀好意的旅客几眼，轻轻“啧”了一声，揽过姜东昊的肩膀将他推进了电梯里。

等到只剩下没有外人的空间，姜东昊才放松了自己。身体长久的折磨让他不堪忍受，他在电梯角落蹲了下来，捂住自己的腹部，不断地大口喘息。

你也不再忌讳，按好楼层后，乘着电梯上升的时间，蹲到他身边，低声对他说：“你有没有一点自觉？说实话，你的表现太明显了，根本隐瞒不了任何人，我完全了解你是什么情况。我说的‘危险’，就是指......”

你附身，特地靠在他耳边，让自己说话的呼气打在他的耳边：“你现在这个样子，太引人犯罪了。”

就像一枚重称砝码，瞬间让你们之间的天枰倾倒。姜东昊猛地抬起头，眼神里有惊诧、不解，但更多的是警惕和攻击性。而在他为辅助呼吸的唇瓣张开间，你看到他咬住了牙齿，尽管他的表情因为迷离已经没有什么太多的威慑力了。于你而言，这只会更激发你的侵略欲望。

电梯到了，你站起身，按住开门键，向姜东昊做了个“请”的手势。他看了你一会儿，扶着电梯壁站起身，边盯着你边走出了电梯。

你也跟了出去。你想他可能在思考怎样反击你，但既然开了头，你就会一鼓作气下去。

于是你一不做二不休，就在姜东昊转身面朝你想有所动作之时，一把按住他将他抵在了房间门口，一手去刷卡开门，另一手摸到他大腿侧的裤子口袋，精准地“没收”了他的手机，顺便在他腿上划了几下。

大概药力真的很强，加上酒精的作用，这样的一个小动作就让他颤了一下腿，膝关节猛然弯曲，几乎站不住。你笑着揽住他的腰带着他进了房间，快速关门、取电，开了较为昏暗的一盏灯，然后轻而易举地将他放倒在了床上。

姜东昊仰躺着，他想反抗，但被你抓住了双手手腕压在床上。你虽自认没有他那样强健的肌肉，可也并不差，他动了动手臂，肌肉线条因为动作而鼓起，但因为酒精和药力作用还是没能挣脱你。  
你将身体卡在他的腿间不让他收拢双腿，眼神晦暗而渴望，俯身下去，靠近他，停在离他很近、近到能看见他琥珀色眼珠的地方：“其实，你不愿意去医院无非就是不想被人知道吧，那么打电话求助也没有必要了。”  
姜东昊怔了怔，边喘气边低下了眼眸，很明显地表现出了被看穿的神情。  
你故意激他，对他说：“那么，需要我帮你找女孩子吗？”  
“不，别......伤害她们......”  
姜东昊立刻拒绝了，正是由于你知道他一定会拒绝才问的问题顺着你的心意得到了意料中的回答。  
通过官方，你知道Nu’est明天有行程，因此无论今晚他是出于什么原因来到了酒吧又被人下药，这都是一个很好的突破口。  
于是你低声继续说：“那怎么办呢？这种情况如果不及时解决，对身体伤害也是很大的。”  
你触下了对方的西装外套，又扯下了对方和自己的领带，将他双手分别捆在了床边墙灯的支柱上。你清楚地看见他的神态有了慌乱，胸口的起伏明显加快了，他惊怒地看着你，仿佛没料到愿意对他伸出援手的你会是披着羊皮的狼。  
“介意我代劳吗。”  
“什么......”  
你一边说着，一边把一直手放到姜东昊的胸前，往两边慢慢地、一颗一颗挑开了他的内衬扣子，印着星星和英文的胸口袒露无余，再往下，那具在演唱会上让无数人尖叫的、肌肉线条漂亮的躯体完全展现在了眼前。你垂眸，毫不掩饰地让目光在上面逡巡，余光中，姜东昊已经因你的动作和眼神羞耻得别开了头。而你的身体，也已经很忠诚地硬到发疼了。  
你继续往他身下看去，果不其然看见了一顶小帐篷。你一手轻轻抚摸着他的胸口，挑弄他的乳尖，激起他一阵颤栗，一手拉开他裤子中间的拉链，隔着安全裤在他滚烫的器物上面转圈：“就是，帮你解决啊。”  
可能你骨子里真的是个大好青年，加上你是他的拉芙，你想，这不是乘人之危，只要他明声拒绝，你就停下。  
姜东昊被绑起的手握紧了又松开，不断咬着牙关忍住呻吟，只是急促地呼吸。可身体的反应最是本能，欲望难忍的他几乎招架不住你的游走挑逗，双手抓住领带的力道很大，身体也不自觉地在轻蹭床单。你看出来他已经有所动摇了，不过要让他说出来“舒服、请继续”这样的话真的太难为他了，于是你体贴地继续引导他。   
“没事的......如果真的介意，就当做这是一次约炮吧。过了今晚，就当做什么都没发生，不要有心理负担，好吗？”  
你用将手放到他的脸上把他的脸转过来，让他看着你，你也看着他欲望弥漫的神情。指尖沿着他的脸颊轮廓划线，触手所及尽是汗湿覆盖的细腻光滑。你压住他的下唇往下按拨，等待他的回答。他在沉默，你也愿意为他付出所有耐心。  
忽然，姜东昊闭上眼睛，偏过脸，让你的手轻轻擦过了他的颈侧。  
这是他所能做到的最大程度的许可了。  
一瞬间，你理智弦断。激动、高兴、愧疚、难以置信......很多复杂情绪都想你席卷而来。  
你的情绪涌动，他的欲望高涨，你们都亟需要一个发泄口。

像做梦一样。房间内充满了隐秘又淫糜的气息。  
你低头一口咬在姜东昊线条优美的肩颈连接处，随后叼住他扬起的脖颈中间脆弱的突起舔舐。他再也忍不住自己的声音，一丝丝的呻吟开始出现在房间内，简直让你血脉喷张。你一一抚摸、品尝过他温热身躯上的每一处地方，尤其在纹身和乳尖处不断啃噬，给他带来快感，又故意不去触碰他身下已经昂扬的器物，只是自顾自地贪婪地汲取他身上的气息。  
身体敏感带被人挑逗，却又得不到照顾，姜东昊已然被情欲折磨到快要崩溃。他向上挺了挺腰，让他的器物蹭到你的腹部引起你的注意，你看向他，只见他的神情已近乎哀求。  
“快点......很难受......” 他的声音颤抖而低哑。  
简直是致命诱惑，你不再束缚自己。  
你脱下他的西装长裤，连同安全裤一起拉下，随便丢在一旁。拉开最下面的抽屉，摸出了安全套和润滑剂，最大程度地分开了他的双腿，用手沾上足量润滑剂就试探着伸到他最私密的所在做扩张。  
姜东昊因为不适而皱了皱眉，但很快，在你熟练地探入寻到了某一处敏感点，并轻轻按压以后，他就立刻陷入了突来的快感中，腹部不受控制地弹起。  
“嗯——！”  
你很满意他的反应。一边继续扩张，一边低头含住了姜东昊的器物帮他抚慰，作为一个gay，在这方面你的技巧可说炉火纯青，用于对付青涩的他，是根本让他无法抵挡的。  
果然，姜东昊再也闭不上嘴了，断断续续的呻吟从他唇边溢出，每一声都带着不一样的音调。那平时在台上极具爆发力的声线，此时却在弹奏出甜腻又渴求的音调，反差带来的心里快感简直让你不能更兴奋。  
“别压抑自己啊，叫出来吧。”  
你换作用手撸动姜东昊的器物，再次在他耳边说道。他的耳尖和脸庞一样，红得不像话，就连细微的血管都清晰可见，银白色的耳链衬在旁边，更添情色意味。  
扩张做得差不多了，你用手扶住他的后颈，在他颈侧舔弄，分散他的注意力，然后进入了他。  
工作做得很不错，你浅浅地试了几次，很快就可以进去了。只是姜东昊总是不自觉地锁紧自己，让你多少有些艰难。  
“放松点.....”你轻轻拍打他的臀部，说道。  
姜东昊努力地按照你说的做。没有多久，你就可以进出自如了。忍了太久，你一点都不想再等待，于是你立刻加快了速度和力道，开始了带给双方一波波灭顶快感的律动。  
“呃......啊啊...！”  
你往记忆中的方向顶去，很快就顶到了他的敏感点，他的头颅猛地往后昂起，带动被汗水湿得黏糊而凌乱的黑发摩擦在床单上，继而猛地大声呻吟出来。这样的他真的太勾人了，你一下子变得更为狂暴，在他的体内横冲直撞。  
“啊.....等、等一下，太......嗯......”  
姜东昊舒服得连说话间都夹杂着间间续续的呻吟。  
“等什么？我不想等。现在这样子很舒服......不是吗。”  
你并不减缓动作，你深知他不过是被陌生的快感弄得不知所措了。伸手绕到他背后抱住了他，给他一些安慰感，随后，又用手去继续抚弄他的性器，带给他更多快感，让他更好地沉醉其中。  
神情迷乱、喘息不断，却又折服在本能之下。你太喜欢这样的他了。手中属于他的性器硬到极致，在双重刺激之下，你知道他可能快到临界点了，突然坏心眼地想要欺负欺负他。  
你拿过床头柜自己的手机，稍微起身，对着他，佯装要拍照。姜东昊看见了，尚在情欲之中混乱的神志马上艰难地分出了一丝理智，他紧张得收缩了甬道，导致你差点没忍住射出来。  
“别、不可以拍照......”  
“为什么不可以？”  
“因、因为......”  
姜东昊的话断了又断，最后都化作呻吟，没把原因说出来。  
“其实我知道你是谁。大名鼎鼎的Nu’est主唱——白虎，姜东昊。没错吧？”  
姜东昊睁大了眼睛，瞳孔猛地缩小。得知你认识他以后，他变得更紧张了，  
你清楚他在害怕什么，有这样子极具威胁性的照片在手，以后想要对他做什么都太简单了。  
可你还想再逗逗看。  
“放心，我就自己收藏，不会发到网络上的。”  
姜东昊不停地扯动被领带束紧的手，拼命想要阻止你，可没能挣脱。  
“不行、哈啊...不行......”  
“可是你没办法阻止我啊。不让拍照，我就停了噢。”  
你刻意停下了手中撸动的动作，而冲刺也变成缓慢的碾压。即将攀上最高峰却被迫停止，这样的折磨让姜东昊难受极了，他不禁扭动身体，可是根本无法缓解，也没能让你继续。  
你还是没动。此刻你真佩服自己的耐力。  
“不行....那样我会......”  
姜东昊说到一半突然又不说了。  
你看过去，却见他在冲撞中已经湿润的眼眶此时不但溢出了一点泪水，眼圈周围还红红的。他用门牙紧咬住嘴唇，不再发出一点声音，努力克制自己。  
就像是心脏遭受暴击，你一下子就心软了。果然作为粉丝，还是看不得他委屈难受啊......  
“好啦，放心吧，没拍，也不会拍的。”  
你把相册给他看，在看到他放松下来后，你心里也跟着变得一轻。  
你继续了刚才的所有动作，只是动作里多了一些温柔意味。  
“抱歉隐瞒了你这么久。我是拉芙，确切来说......是你的拉芙，我很喜欢你......”  
“嗯......”  
你不知道姜东昊这个回答是表示了解还是单纯的呻吟。只是，他开始正面看着你了。对着他的眼神，你姑且认定是前者。  
你伸手去握住了他的手，让他一直凭空张收的手有了依靠。他也抓住了你的手，随着你的攻势不断地松了又紧、紧了又松地握。你感受到被他依赖的巨大满足感，又低头去细密地在他被勒出红痕的手腕落下亲吻。  
在极致的快感中，你终于把自己的心声吐露了出来。  
“姜东昊......知不知道，你性感得一塌糊涂。”  
“现在，我很想看到你在我面前哭着高潮的样子......”  
那只白虎果不其然地羞耻得快炸了。  
可你没有放过他，更加卖力地动作，每次都用力地撞上他的敏感点，手上抚弄的花样更是层出不穷，不停地为双方累积快感。  
姜东昊发出一次比一次明显的带着哭腔的呜咽。终于，他被你顶射了。你含住他的欲望，让他把所有白浊都射进了你口中。猛烈的羞耻和快感终于让泪水从他眼眶淌出，渗入了他耳边的鬓发中。  
而你也被他收缩的甬道夹得一阵刺激。深埋在他体内再次感受了一会儿他的温度以后，你不舍地抽了出来。完全离开他的一瞬间，你就射了，有几星白色飞溅到了他脸上，你看着这个熟悉的场景，再次眼前失神。  
高潮时，姜东昊把你的手握得很紧。

你释放的了姜东昊的双手，穿好自己的衣服，并帮他把衣服扔进了洗衣机里，将他的手机放在了床头柜上。然后从浴室拿来湿毛巾，给躺在床上疲累的他做了简单的清洁。  
他全程闭着眼喘息平复自己，任由你动作。  
是啊。今天发生的一切，无论是谁都会觉得很复杂吧。  
做好清洁，你为他盖好被子，调好空调温度，坐在床边看着他。  
“东昊......”  
你试探着叫了一声。  
“嗯。”  
姜东昊回应你表示自己醒着。  
此时你的神志清醒多了，对于刚才发生的一切，不禁就有了醍醐灌顶的感觉。  
你深吸一口气，快速对他说。  
“今天的事，很抱歉......我的初衷其实只是帮你来着...... 你们明天有行程吧？等会我会去把房间续费到明早，今天你就在这好好休息吧，争取明天能有好一些的状态.....”  
姜东昊没有说话。  
“以及......以后我还是会作为拉芙一直支持你，还有你们的。东昊啊，今后也多加油吧。”  
“我走了。我们没有见过面......后会无期了。”  
你说完，拿起你的外套，转过身快速离开。

准备关门的时候，你听到他说。  
“再见。”  
-END-

#文后碎碎念  
in English:He's so sexy and charming that I wanna do somethingR18 like this to him.And that's so exciting and I'm happy in it.Hoping more friends can join in it（more article...!? ）  
啊。我爽了。我好了。快乐极了。  
这次的“你”用了拉芙的身份，所以对虎虎多少温柔了些。  
在想下次要不要更强硬一点儿呢（托腮思考状）  
以及。虎虎太绝了！搞虎真的好快乐啊！希望以后能有更多同好啊！（嚎叫）


End file.
